feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Revival100/The last great aura tribe Chapter 3
(all credits go to the following Writing by Revival100 Omen belongs to and Editing by Ham & Cheese Omen to Pax belongs to Eyota Ameila belongs to XmysticwolvesX and Dani belongs to Samdithenotsogreat I dont own any of the characters except for Tiny/Raiden or anything else I'm only responsible for writing) Chapter 3 Black Beast The next few months were filled with intense training and fighting skill perfecting between Raiden and his farther, Raiden was soon quickly able to take on missions for scouting for the elite Omen team, with his sister Dani keeping an eye on him and his mother has been teaching medical herb difference how to identify poisonous plants that look like medical plants and first aid on the go, there is but one concern that remains constant though for the whole camp, some members of the tribe, medics warriors and some apprentices have been having nightmares and hallucinations though the other medics and Oricle have been able to treat all the nightmarish unstablitiy they still don't know the cause of it all Omen is teaching Raiden how to protect himself with a fighting technique with close quater weapons, Raiden's preferred weapons are the tonfas and he uses them to block and attack Omen with a constant flow of strikes and Omen is impressed, Raiden seems to also stand a fair chance against Omen with his favourite weapon the bo staff Omen: impressive Raiden but... He strikes Raiden in the face knocking him flying Omen: you left an opening in the center Raiden gets up rubbing his chin Omen: that's enough for today Omen: have you seen Betty about lately Raiden: now that you mention it I haven't really, she seems to be sleeping alot Over the last couple of months she's been more tired then usual and some have reported her leaving the camp at the dead of night They head back home, Raiden greets his mother, then goes into his room to collapse onto his bed to get some sleep from his long day of training The next day he walks out and finds Omen is suffering from a nightmarish hallucinations Ameila: Raiden she says panicked quickly get Oricle please Raiden hurries out towards Oricle's den He's stopped outside her den by Betty Raiden: B... Betty you here to help the others? Betty: and why would I do that Raiden: huh? Betty laughs Betty: such a weak fool you don't even know why I'm here Raiden: what do you mean get out of my way then Betty: oh poor, sweet, honest, foolish Raiden She approaches him and places her paw on his cheek Betty: so loving, compassionite and... She then throws him by the face Betty: gullible Raiden: who are you? Betty: finally someone's dumb enough to ask Betty laughs maniacally and reveals her true form a half Riolu Zoroa hybred Raiden: you still didn't answer my question who are you? Betty: for I am Bete... Bete Noir Raiden: why do this Bete why cause all this darkness Bete: for revenge Raiden: what did this tribe ever do to you Bete: try wiping out most of my kind Bete: this tribe killed most of my kind except one Bete: and who you may ask killed them all, well none other than your foolish farther and his weak team, guess this foolishness and weakness must run in the family no the whole tribe Raiden growls being held down by bete Bete: do you know what would be the ultimate revenge against him? Raiden looks up at her angrily Bete: if I killed you Bete gathers a black aura that's never been seen before around her paw and forms it into a blade about ready to stab him She was soon interupted by an aura sphere to the side Raiden looked to where the aura sphere was and saw Oricle standing there Oricle: I knew there was something with you, but I couldn't put my paw on it and I noticed with all these nightmare cases one thing in common Oricle: they all had the forbidden aura, I just couldn't figure out where it was coming from but seeing you revealed your true form your aura's no longer masked Bete: you think you're able to stop me you old hag, I'll just kill you as well Oricle: well go ahead then but I promise you even in death I cannot be stopped Bete goes to strike her but she dodges her so easily Bete keeps on trying but she keeps on missing Bete then gets an idea, she looks over at Raiden who's standing there in awe of Oricle's movements Bete: you might be able to dodge me but he can't Bete leaps at Raiden with her forbidden aura blade at the ready After a split second, Oricle took the blade for Raiden right through her heart Raiden: Oricle Oricle: don't be afraid young one I will be fine Oricle then takes her last breath and dies right in front of him Raiden then gets mad and awakens something he never knew he had A powerful burst of aura emits from him, giving him great strength Bete: I've had you all wrong runt seems you are strong after all... but are you strong enough to fight against me Raiden fights against her really powerful hits he is able to strike her down quickly but the massive surge of power tires him quickly and he collapses from exaustion Bete gets up and walks over to him Bete: you've proved to me you have a purpose to live... for now Bete: but I won't leave you empty handed Bete gives him a really powerful nightmare Bete: this nightmare will not just cause you hallucinations but will take away your sanity as well and you won't recover from it, espically now the old hag is gone Bete leaves the camp laughing maniacally Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Blog posts